The Real Life Of Harry Potter book 1
by PrincesssPeach
Summary: ONHOLD!
The real life of Harry Potter

Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter jk Rowling does

 **Day 1 Year 1**

I just got on the Hogwarts express. I'm really nervous because this I add the biggest link I would have to my parents my whole life. Oh need to make real friends that won't use me for my fame. That's right that's what people don't know. Or they won't know. I found out that my parents will was sealed by none other than Albus Dumbledore. My headmaster. What right does he have to interfere with my life. Is he related to me. No. Did my parents tell him that he had any right to dictate my life. No. The goblins after hearing that my parents will was illegally sealed immediately started looking into it. Thankfully my parents knew Dumbledore would try to get his hands on me and my family's money. My godfather could tell as well. Anyway someone's coming into the compartment will write before bed.

HARRY

Before I tell you what happened at Hogwarts let me tell you what happened just after I put you away. A boy named Ron weasley came into my compartment and politely asked if he could sit in here. He seemed nice enough. I think we're going to be friends. Then this bossy girl comes in and demands that we answer her. She used this tone as well she said. A boy named nevilles lost a toad have you seen one? The way she said neville and toad was like they were disgusting. Neville turns out to be my god brother. His mum was my godmother. I also have two god sisters. Well one is technically my god cousin but because my godmother adopted her she's my god sister. Anyway back to what I was saying we told her no and she left after seeing Ron's 'pathetic' use of magic. In her opinion anyway. Like she could talk she seems like a know-it-all. I have a bad vibe around her. That was only encounter 1.

Encounter 2 was with the malfoy heir. Now I wasn't stupid even though I pretended to be. For now at least. I knew that malfoy wasn't actually bad as his parents were very close to mine. Yes that's right. My parents were actually friends with the snakes. Of course it was in disguise. They met up a lot in the R.O.R (room of requirements) on random weekdays. All of them they were really close. Hopefully me and draco will be even closer. So to keep up appearances I ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled on it 'meet me at the R.O.R at 12. You know why. Bring the blood bond descendants from your house. Ill tell the rest.' We both knew he'd be in Slytherin. Then when he had to act snotty and shake my hand we both met one another's eyes and realisation sparked in them. He let go and I said my line. 'i think I know the right sort for myself thanks.' Then after a mini fight he left.

Then came the sorting. I have to admit that I was quite nervous. Not about the sorting mind you about the amount of people that would be there. Ill explain why later. Anyway a familiar strict women came into the room and led us out. She explained what was going to happen though I couldn't understand half of it due to her thick Scottish accent. Ron muttered to me his twin brothers told him that we had to wrestle a troll. Well on the train he told me about them. They seem like pranksters but nice and protective of their family. Well once they started calling out names I got to meet my god siblings and fellow blood bond descendants. My god siblings like Neville longbottom and Susan bones who's auntie is my godmother but she raised Susan and she's now become a god sister to me . She recognised me and gave a grin before the hat covered her face. It almost immediately shouted out hufflepuff. She gave me another grin before running of to her house. I didn't see my other god sister as she's not coming until next year but I saw other blood bond descendants such as draco blaise zambini Terry boot Daphne greengrass Hannah Abbott and Lavender Brown. They're only from my year though. Other years there was Penelope Clearwater Oliver wood Angelina Johnson and Cedric Diggory. Then my name was called.

 **Well well well Harry Potter.**

 ** _Is this the hat or am I going crazy._**

 **No Mr potter your not going crazy. Your mind is very interesting though. So selfless and humble. You act very hard to keep appearances though you just want to show off your true colours.**

 ** _Yes I do. Maybe until the end of first year. Or when my godfather gets out of prison._**

 **Well Mr potter let me warn you about Dumbledore. He going to try to control you for 'the greater good'.**

 _ **Okay I already knew that.**_

 **You would do well in Slytherin.**

 _ **But what's better than a snake in lions clothing.**_

 **Have fun with your mates. Well then you better be in Gryffindor!**

He shouted the last sentence out to the hall. I got there and the twins started cheering 'we got potter we got potter' anyway I magically made the strips go to the blood bond descendants. Then Ron got into Gryffindor. Neville longbottom looked at me questionably. I mouthed god brothers nev and he realised that I knew and his face brightened.

Dinner was good. I found out more about the people in my house and more about the bbd (blood bond descendants). Lavender was very gossipy but I could tell it was for appearance sake. Her mom was like that too from what I've heard. She always smiled reassuringly at me when no one else was looking. Anyway I gotta go got to go to that meeting at R.O.R. Ill tell you what happened when I wake up. Laters

HARRY


End file.
